Talk:OVER 3,000 Kittypet Names
OMS!!!!! My name's on there!!! Not Artimas, but my real name!!!!--Artimas HunterWarning! This user is reasonably insane! 23:20, March 21, 2010 (UTC) LOL [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny lol so many names!! only my second name is there. HiddenSun ' 23:37, March 21, 2010 (UTC) LOL at the name 'Boogee'... xD "Boogee looked over the fence nervously. Would the Wildcats react to his name as harshly as his Kittypet friends?" xD [[User:Shigura|'Reese Cups ]]85 Calories of pure Awesome 23:40, March 21, 2010 (UTC) My first name is on there, and one of my middle names. The other one is pretty rare, I didn't think it would be there. Hey, Arti, I wondered if Artimas was your real name. Like, if you meant Artemis, you spelt it wrong, and I was just wondering 'bout that... [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[The Rise of Evil: One|'Evil is Rising']] 05:48, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Hm. Adlai. As in, Adlai Stevenson. Campaign Aide: You have the vote of every thinking person in America, Mr. Stevenson! Adlai Stevenson: That's not enough: I'll need a majority to win. XD Raven Randomness! 22:08, March 22, 2010 (UTC) LOL Zaf! No, it's not my real name. To make a long story short, I'm a star wars freak. Me and my BFF, Leopardheart (I will call her this for her own safety ^^) made up our own charecters. I am Artimas Hunter!--Artimas HunterWarning! This user is reasonably insane! 20:51, March 23, 2010 (UTC) my bff's name is on there, and her name is really unusal. BUT MY NAME IS MEH...ish AND ITS NOT ON THERE! *is offended* *not really* lol but i have this thery... at my sleep-away camp, a girl was there named...(unknown)... and she loved star wars, and we never hit it off. and the thery is that it's... YOU! ARTIMAS! OMSC! if you live in the northeast U.S.... --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 02:17, March 24, 2010 (UTC) My real name's on there, too! It's right between Kissimmee and Kissycat :). Sparrowsong 03:24, March 24, 2010 (UTC) My cat's names are Misty and Little Puss. :) The latter's name came about because when we got her as a kitten, and we couldn't think of anything to name her, we were calling her Little Puss (because we had another, full grown cat at the time) and in the end we just stuck with it. I still reckon we should have gone for Josephine though. :) --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 08:14, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Kate's a cute name! =D I had a Cat, but we had to get rid of her a year ago... my sister's allergic to them. ;_; But her name was Minnie. And it's on there! Woot! =D [[User:Shigura|'Reese Cups' ]]85 Calories of pure Awesome 11:14, March 24, 2010 (UTC) WOOT! My name's on there . well not real name, my name here, Star -- Starwatcher 15:47, March 24, 2010 (UTC) LOL, sorry Arti, I can't help being a bit thick...[[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[The Rise of Evil: One|'Evil is Rising']] 20:46, March 25, 2010 (UTC) PUT MY NAME- EDWARDCULLENATMYPURPLECOW! That has nothing at all to do with this.... Anyways, Leopardkit: I live around kentucky, Ohio, michigan, and virginia if that's what you mean. sorry, it's late. my geograpohy fails me.--BramblepathBrightshadow is mine! 00:23, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Huh. I was thinking more of Pennsyvania, New York, etc. *Sigh* Why can't ONE interesting thing happen to me that would make an interesting "Based on a true story" movie that will win an oscar...--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 00:29, March 26, 2010 (UTC) *facepalms* lol my name IS there hahahha didn't notice![[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 19:33, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Wow... lotta names! you must have been up, like, all night doing that!!!! [[User:Sunnyfrost|'Sunny']][[User talk:Sunnyfrosy|'frost']] 14:55, May 23, 2010 (UTC) My name too! wow alot o' names! my fisrt AND middle name are up there Snickers 18:28, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Few More Names if you'd like! If you want any more names, what about Anna or James? 15:43, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Organizing No offence, but this seemed messy to me, so I organised it. 10:30, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ^^In addition to correcting Gray's spelling up there ("organize" is spelled with a "z" and "offense" is spelled with an "s"), I added "Fitz" and "Fiyero" to the list. In the correct place, Gray, don't worry. [[User:Forestpaw13|'FP']]What about buttery spiders? 18:21, May 26, 2010 (UTC) lol, Forest, I use British English, so for me, offence has a c, and organise is spelled with s. btw, completely done. 09:45, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh. LOL. I never knew that. I use (obviously now) American English. It drives me nuts to see offense spelled wrong but I guess it's spelled right, so... I'll leave it alone. xD FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 19:20, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Er... wetty? What's up the moving the page? FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 19:39, May 27, 2010 (UTC) You guys added more names to it, and before that it was exactly 2,000, though wanna RP in MistClan? WetstreamLet Me Win But If I Do Not Win Let Me Be Brave In The Attempt Sure. FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 19:42, May 27, 2010 (UTC) LOL Forest, in India they use british because of reasons (if those reasons nvr happened i'd be full indian instead of half-indian-half-paki...) Is Your Full Name There? MUAHA My full name is on there... My surname's Frank soo... XDBirchyI am a warrior at heart... 17:09, June 25, 2010 (UTC) My middle name is on there....Not my first. And I thought it would be there, because my name is a word people use somewhat often. AND DON'T TRY TO GUESS IT!!! My middle name is on there though. :) I live in Minnesota, in the U.S.A!! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Aqua']]I am Mint tea. 00:55, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ANJOLIE ISN'T ON IT SO NO Happy HOWLOWEEN! Aw aw awooooooo! Woo... wooo.... BOO! 01:10, October 9, 2010 (UTC) LYDIA ISNT EITHER AAAAGH NONE OF MY NAME IS HERE AAGH Happy HOWLOWEEN! Aw aw awooooooo! Woo... wooo.... BOO! 01:11, October 9, 2010 (UTC) .... K-Mart is soooo my name..... --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 01:25, October 9, 2010 (UTC)